


🐙Uma Meets Willa🐺

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Uma changes her mind and helps Mal, realizing that turning her back on Mal wasn't right and that Mal can't stop Audrey without the ember. Uma uses her necklace and the powers of both her and Mal power up the ember once more. When Mal defeats Audrey, Uma and Harry celebrate in triumph.Willa is the Alpha werewolf and the leader of the pack which makes her a strong leader and extremely protective. She is also very serious. Willa is extremely loyal to her pack, her brother, and Wynter. She is a strong and confident force to be reckoned with and is a bit more violent than her brother, Wynter or her other pack mates.
Kudos: 1





	🐙Uma Meets Willa🐺

Willa is walking around Auradon trying to find a friend and figure out what they should do together as best friends always do. Uma walks out of Evie's mini castle and spots a girl who almost looks like her but is a bit different with curly black hair with a white streak, fangs, a pretty blue necklace that glows blue, yellow eyes that change back to normal, claws, pointy ears, markings and a really cute outfit she walks over to her.

"Hey my name is Uma pirate captain and ruler of the Lost Isle what's your name" Uma said smiling.

Willa looks at her and smiles back they both shake hands and start to become friends then they decide what they should do first naturally Uma picks what they should do first which will be so much fun to do with a best friend since she didn't actually have one of her own like Mal and Evie do they are best friends and do everything together.

"I'm Willa it's nice to meet you Uma you know we look alike except for the aqua and black hair and outfit we could be twins" Willa said taking her hand and going to Uma's favorite spot to do her favorite thing.

Both Uma and Willa have swords she shows her how to use it and they practice sword fighting shortly after they do Willa's favorite thing which is howling and dancing to her favorite song she didn't know Uma knew how to and Willa are singing and dancing to "We Own The Night"

After the song is over they relax eating popcorn and drinking soda watching their movies Descendants 3 and Zombies 2 starting with Uma's first then Willa's then they fall asleep.


End file.
